Conventional gas turbine engine blades frequently utilize squealer or semi-squealer type tip pockets. These tip pockets can include a number of cooling holes. Such tip pockets can become worn, oxidized, or otherwise damaged during operation of the engine. The tip pockets are typically repaired by welding and machining the pocket back to the original shape and configuration. Further, the holes may require laser melting or machining to reopen and reform them to their original configuration. As such, repair tools and methods that reduce the expense and time associated with repairing tip pockets may be desirable.